Good Bye Tomboy Akane And Hello Sweet Akane!
by Vic-Mongona-is-awesome
Summary: What if Akane fell on her head and her personality completly changed? Now it's a bunch of random stories cause I can't think of anything else for the plot!
1. The Crappy Intro

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Ranma ½. Sigh.**

**Ranma: **_**Beep**_** yes!**

**Me: Akane…**

**Akane: Yea. (Gets a bucket.)**

**Ranma: (Girl.) You **_**beep**_**s.**

**Me + Akane: We know!**

**Ranma: On with the story!**

**Me: By the way, znta made up the idea for this story.**

**Akane: Thank you, znta!**

**Ranma: (Looks at the script) Thank you, znta, this idea was AWESOME!**

**Me: On With the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Good Bye Tomboy Akane and Hello Sweet Akane<span>

* * *

><p>It all started about a week ago….the best days of my life, and the weirdest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"_Akane, are you ok?" I asked her._

_(She [somehow] fell out of her bedroom window, and fell into the pond thingy in her back yard.)_

"_Yes, my dearest husband, Ranma. Why shouldn't I be?" She answered puzzledly._

"_Oh, no reason. No reason." I replied._

"_Ok," Akane said._

_**Growl.**_

"_Looks like you're starving. I go make you something to eat, ok, honey?" She told me._

"_OK…" I Said. __**I know it's probably gonna taste like charcoal, but I'm starving. **__I thought__**.**_

…

_**5 minutes later..**_

"_OH My God! This is the BEST ramen I have ever had!" I Said._

"_Oh, no. I just whipped that up really fast.. Nothing special…"She said, blush growing larger every minute._

"_Shhh..There is nothing about you that isn't special." I said._

"_Thanks! That means a lot." Akane said._

"_You're welcome." I said, thinking __**Is this really Akane?**_

**END FLASHBACK**

It's scary! She can suddenly cook, be nice, and go more than 5 minutes without killing me! How could this have happened?

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. All you haters out there, why don't you just suck it up! You didn't have to read this! So shut up! Read a different fic!<strong>

**For the people who said 'Nice Stuff', this isn't the end.**

**For everybody who read anything, the first chapter is always crappy! Really, go check... See it is!**


	2. Oddness Part 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma ½…..**

**Ranma: No she doesn't.**

**Akane: Before we start this chapter, the author has an announcement.**

**Me: Yes, I do. **

**Dear Haters,**

**You know what I don't give a crap what you think about it. You just go around hating on everything. I'm a Happy-Go-Lucky person, but you can't be happy all the time. That's like saying, "I Love math! It's awesome!" I bet all of you love math. Most normal people say math sucks! So your opinion doesn't count. You're weird! (If you aren't a hater, but likes math, I'm sorry.) If I get anymore hate reviews I will never write another Ranma fic, send a bunch of hate reviews to your stories (no matter how awesome they are), and bother you to death. Don't write hate reviews!**

**-Me**

**Ok, now the story can start. (You don't want it to be super short do you?) **

* * *

><p>It's been a week since she hit her head. 7 days of full weirdness. Here are a few moments of the creepiness:<p>

* * *

><p>"You're so uncute... What don't cry! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" I said.<p>

"Dad that was offically the worst idea you every had." I whispered.

Dad's sign said (Yes, he's a panda. He always is when I'm mad at him.) 'It wasn't that bad. I was just trying to get her back to normal!'

"Satome, I think she'll be like this forever." Akane's dad said.

"It won't be that bad. Now, I'll have a helper in the kitchen!" said Katsumi, who always tries to make stuff seem better.

For once the whole house was quiet.

* * *

><p>"Akane! Pigtaled girl! Which one!" Kuno was doing his normal creepy 'Choosing ritual'.<p>

Then, the kendo club's doors opened. A girl with short blue hair walked in with me.

"Hey, Kuno can I please have some money?" Akane asked, with a creepy voice.

"Yes, here's a $50 bill. Thanks for coming to me!" He said kind of in a trance.

* * *

><p>"Father? Father In-Law? Can me and my dear husand sleep in the same room tonight?" The blue haired girl asked with a creepy voice.<p>

Mine and her dad nodded, about to cry. They walked out of the room and I heard them singing:

"~This marrage might work! This marrage might work! Yip-ee!~"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! Review, but don't hate! If you send a hate I will make your life a living _! <strong>

**Now I will answer reviews:**

**gort420: It isn't the end so you can't say that...**

**James Birdsong: Thanks alot! **

**znta: Thanks! And congrads, you seem like the only person to realize that this isn't a oneshot! You win a Ranma plushy! Which character would you like?**

**chamomile tea and rum: No, that isn't the end! You win a poster signed by the whole cast of Ranma 1/2, for not being a hater!**

**ryu238: You know what? _Beep_ you! You can't say something sucks, 'til you read all of it! 'You're not nice to me, I kill you.' That's my motto! Remember that before you or one of your evil friends try to hate review me!**

**That's it. Good bye little peoples! Don't hate on anyone or I'll get you! (See how my attutude changes when you hate on me!)**


	3. Oddness Part 2 The long one!

**Disclaimer: Me no own Ranma ½**

**Me: Ok, first to hand out prizes! znta, you get your Kuno plushy! Please, do us all a favor and punch him as hard as he can! Then, pretend that he's a hater!**

**Kuno: What? Why do you hate the mighty Tatawaki Kuno?**

**Me: That's why!**

**znta: Yea!**

**Ranma: For once I agree with the crazy author lady!**

**Akane: (nod)**

**Me: Ok, akaneXranma4ever**** you get a life sized cut out of any Ranma character you want! And ****chamomile tea and rum****, here's your poster. And ****James Birdsong, sorry for not telling you that you get anything, so to make up for it… I made you an amusement park called 'Ranma ½ Land!' Hope you like it! Ok, the story can start!**

* * *

><p>"Shampoo love Ranma!" said a certain Amazon Girl, putting her arms around me.<p>

"What are you doing to my husband?" Akane asked, looking like a cheetah about to pounce.

"Ranma Shampoo's husband!" the (idiot) said.

Akane looked like she just snapped. The she pounced on Shampoo, and they just fought. I don't know the rest. I closed my eyes. It was scary!

When I opened my eyes, Shampoo was in a heap on the floor. I guess Akane won…

Then, znta appeared out of nowhere and danced around, clapping, singing '~The witch is dead!~' Over and over again.

* * *

><p>(I was going to put Kodachi in here but she was...um... she met on un-kindly death...)<p>

_znta screamed," I wanna see. I wanna see!"_

_I sigh. "Ok... Wait! You're the one who killed her!"_

_"And it was the awesomest thing I have ever done!" znta said happily._

_"Yea, it shoulda been!" I said, in the same voice._

_"Ok, here's the story:_

_'Kodachi, where are you? Kodachi? Come out. Come out, where ever you are.' I said, like I was talking to a cat. (Shoulda said that to Shampoo..)_

_'Here I am! Kodachi of the black rose at you're service!' The stupid blind idiot said._

_**Hmm.. even she should have been able to see my chainsaw. Oh well, now I don't have to chase her...**_

_'Ms. Black Rose, can you stay right there for a minute?' I asked her._

_'The lovely Kodachi, would love to!' She said._

_My eye started twiching,'Ok, stay here. Don't move a musule!' I said about to barf._

_The I walked down the yellow brick road and sang '~Off to kill the black rose! Off to kill the black rose! The black rose!~'_

_I came back later with a chainsaw that's on fire! 'Kodachi. Come here!'_

_'Sure!... What's that? Aaaaaaaah! You're a crazy person!' she said._

_I smiled like an evil villian, from a Disney movie. I picked up my flaming chainsaw and started chasing the _-"_

_"Ok, we all heard enough..." I said._

_"But I didn't even get to the best part!" znta said._

_"This part is over, ok?" I asked._

_"_Sigh. _Ok..." znta said upset._

* * *

><p>Ok, it all started when I fell into a pond...<p>

"Pig taled girl!" Kuno said. (His nicknames are Idiot, Stupid Head, Fart Face, Crap Man, Tatawaki Baka, Baka, and many more!) He grabbed on to me.

" Uh hem. What are you doing with my man!" Akane asked, holding a sledge hammer behind her back. ("Brother like sister. They're both stupid!" my buddy znta said.)

"Akane!" Head turns in confusion." What do you mean by man? This is the pig taled girl." Captain Crap announced.

"Nope, that's my husband Ranma and I would like it if you got your grimy hands off of him!" Akane said threateningly.

_Pigtailed Girl or Akane? I can only have one, so..._ "Pigtailed Girl? What's your name?" Yes, you guessed right! Captain Crap, himself, said that!

"Uh-" I started saying but Akane cut me off.

"Get. Off. Of. Ranma. Satome. Grrrrrrrrrrrr..." Akane said, about to kill. ("Don't stop her! Make her do it!" znta yelled.)

"My dear Akane, calm down..." Stupid Head said.

"You know what?_ Beep_ off! Go away!" The p-ed off girl said.

Shrug. "I guess that leaves just us, Pigtailed Girl, now that Akane has gone crazy..." Tatawaki Baka said.

_She really has... _"Akane, should we go home now?" I asked.

"Of course my dear Ranma! Bye, bye, baka _beep_!" Akane said, walking over to me.

_She has a nickname for me! Baka_ beep_! I wonder what the 'beep' is, though... _(" Good for you! It's a bad word! You really are a genius!" I said.)

* * *

><p><em>"You probably don't want to know what happened to Ukyo..." I said.<em>

_"Come on, it doesn't have that much blood and gore! I'd say it's rated 'T'!" znta said._

_"After the last one, your stories aren't gonna get a chance..." I told znta._

_"Boo-Hoo!" znta fake cried._

* * *

><p>Happosai is a pervert. Just leave it at that... ("Huh, i thought I already killed him?" znta asked. "Yes you did..." I answered.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter! It's the longest thing I have ever written! EVER!<strong>

**See znta! I made this chapter really long, just for you!**

**Hope you all liked it! And, yes, if you want to you can go to 'Ranma 1/2 Land!'. But remember, James Birdsong gets to be first in every line!**

**See ya next chapter! P.S. The longest I have ever written (other than this) was 852 words long! This is 1,160 words long! Yeah!**


	4. Enter A Bunch of My Friends!

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: znta.**

**znta: She doesn't own Ranma or me. Or anyone else used in this story.**

**akaneXranma4ever: (Nods head) Yes, I own me!**

**Me: But, remember-**

**znta: Don't spoil the story, vic!**

**Me: Ok. Oh, there's another person who will be in this fic! hero in a cup!**

**hero in a cup: Hi, I own me also!**

**All the people here: Let's start the story!**

* * *

><p>"It all started one summer day when I went to China:<p>

'Hey, I'm gonna check out the cursed springs, ok?' I asked.

'Ok. Be back here by 10!' some random person called.

'Sure.' Then I thought _Who was that?_

...

After hiking for a long time, I finally got there.

'I want to see if the legend is right.' I said, then jumped into a random pond-ish thing.

'That cursed spring of drowned rabbit. Tragic story. Happen 1,800 year ago.' Random guy said.

...

I ...um..rabbit paddled out of the pond.

I ran to the creepy person in the begining of the story.

...

'Re re..' I bunny talked. Then I thought _'God, I sound like an idiot!'_

'Aw! Kawaii Bunny! Do you want to be my pet?' The person asked.

I nodded my head.

'Let's go home!' The dude said.

...

(Skipping most of the story..)

I ran away from home,

and here I am."

"Oh, so that's why you're here." Akane's dad said.

"And why you're a rabbit!" I said.

'Did anyone else realize that the sign she used is creepy-ish-ly long?' said the sign my dad wrote.

"What's you're name?" znta asked. (He's been crashing at my house for the past few weeks...)

'akaneXranma4ever' the little rabbit's sign said.

"Did that story have to do with anything in the rest of this fanfiction?" asked hero in a cup. ( Vic-Mongona-is-awesome [**Me**] begged me to let them stay, too...)

"Other than a little bit about akaneXranma4ever, then no." Vic said.

'Is anyone else wondering why all the new people just showed up? Or why so many people are crashed at this house?' My dad said. (On a sign. He's still a panda...)

"Akane, can you go get a kettle?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear husband!" Akane exclaimed.

...

When she came back, she poured the kettle on akaneXranma4ever's head.

"Wow, Akane and Ranma, you make a cute couple!" akaneXranma4ever said.

I blushed imposibliy hard, and fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh no! Our story teller has fainted! What will we do?" I wondered. "Oh, here's a note that Ranma wrote, right before he fainted! Let's see:<strong>

**'If I happen to faint, then Akane will take over my narator duties. Ha ha ha! Duty!**

**-Ranma'"**

**"That solved our problem!" znta said.**

**"Yea, but doesn't it look like Akane's handwriting?" I asked.**

**"Who cares!" znta answered.**

**"Good point!" I said.**

* * *

><p>"Yes, Mrs. akaneXranma4ever! Thanks for seeing that!" I said.<p>

"Oink, oink."

"P-chan? You get cuter every time I see you!" I exclaimed.

The pig blushed.

hero in a cup grabbed a cup of hot water and poured it over P-chan's cute wittle head.

"Why did you do that? Huh! Ryoga! Why are you on my lap!" I blushed hard.

"Heh heh heh. Um... I can explain..." He said.

"Grrr..." I was p-ed off. _He is P-chan? Ranma was right? What is going on here!_ _All I want to do is kick a little pig's butt!_

[**hero in a cup, that's you're present! Ryoga being beaten to a pulp!**]

"Akane, hold on, kicking the crap out of him." hero in a cup said. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" And with that his mouth opened up as far as it could [**Um..he's a tiger or a big cat or something.**], and Ryoga got swallowed whole. [**"Yes! He got eaten!" hero in a cup screamed, in joy.**]

Um... This chapter was pretty long and I've got to wait for my dearest husband to wake up! Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope you liked your present hero in a cup! <strong>

**akaneXranma4ever: I was a rabbit!**

**znta: Wow, that was random!**

**Me: Yes, you are a rabbit... Oh, sorry hero in a cup. You were a hero in this chapter... Sorry... See ya next chapter!**


	5. Die, Happosai! Die!

**Disclaimer: **

**znta, hero in a cup, akaneXranma4ever, and anyone else in this story: I own myself! **

**Ranma: I don't own me... (pout)**

**Akane: The dudet who owns InuYasha does...**

**Happosai: Yes. (Reaches out to feel me)**

**Me: (Grabs out 'Flaming Chainsaw of Doom) No. (Grabs out a shark that can breath out of water and has the brain of a wresler.) Go get the perv, John!**

**The Evil Little Pervert (That's going to die soon): Um... Bye, bye! (Runs for his meaningless life) Aaaaaaaah!**

**znta: Go sharky, go! **

**Me: Yep! Go John!**

**...**

**Me: Well this chapter is dedicated to the death of a certain little pervert-**

**znta: Yeah!**

**Me: but he's a slippery little b_, so we might not catch him-**

**znta: Boo!**

**Me: Will you let me finish!**

**znta: Sure.**

**Me: Hmm.. Where was I? Oh, yea! But will try our hardest because that dude can't be roaming the fanfiction!**

**znta, hero in a cup, and ****akaneXranma4ever: (Crying) That's so true...**

**Me: So, let's go catch that perv!**

**Everybody: Yes!**

* * *

><p>"Everybody, get your weapons ready!" I said. (Me, vic, is narating this chapter!)<p>

"Yes, Sir! ...um...Ma'am! ...um... Whatever in the heck you are!" The people replied. Then grabbed everything they needed. [**This is set a week after the last chapter. Before that hero in a cup was barfing, like some guy in DBZ, from eating a whole Ryoga. "Man, I was hungry! I eat a whole dude! I was planning on eating him as a pig!" hero in a cup said. Everybody else took a step away from him.**]

akaneXranma4ever grabbed out her mallet. znta grabbed his way oversized bazoka out of his pocket. hero in a cup grabbed out a ... What the heck!

"Is that a..." I started saying.

"Yes! A beam saber and a bottle of alcohol with some poison darts and pictures of me!" hero in a cup said. We took another step away from him.

I grabbed out the awesomest weapon ever! 'The Flaming Chainsaw of Doom!' TM, the pocket sized version!

"Let's go find the perv!" I yelled. And we started hunting.

* * *

><p>"What a haul! What a haul!" said a disgusting old man holding a sack-ish thingy.<p>

"There he is! RAWR!" I said getting my chainsaw ready.

One Long Boring Fight Scene Later...

"You liar! That was the awesomest fight scene ever!" hero in a cup screamed.

"Shhhhhh. Can't you tell that vic just didn't want to write it!" znta yelled back.

"Oh... it was like an hour long..." hero in a cup whispered [**Trying to avoid the bazoka shots...**].

"How did you land the finishing blow, while you were drunk, poisined, scared beyond belefe, and a tiger was about eat you?" akaneXranma4ever asked hero in a cup.

"Oh, I'm not that awesome..." he said blushing.

"Then, how are you having a conserveation with me while using your computer, and dodging bazoka shots?" akaneXranma4ever said.

"Yes, you are pretty awesome! And sorry for making you feel like an outcast in the begining of the chapter..." I stated.

...

"How is this a Ranma 1/2 fic?" Ranma asked.

Nibiki said, "How much do you bet that they just ignored you?"

"$100 that they listened. I'm the star of the show!" Ranma said. Akane's older sister rolled her eyes.

...

hero in a cup blushed as hard as people in animes. It was an awesome sight!

...

"Did they just ignore me? ME?" Ranma asked Nibiki.

"No dibs Sherlock. You aren't the center of the world!" Nibiki said.

"Really?" (Everyone in the Ranma World: _Nod_.) "Since when?"

"Forever!" Everyone said (except Akane...). "You're the center of my world, even though you're a hardheaded, idiot, jerk, who I'm pretty sure is an alien..." Akane said.

"Man, even my obsessed fiancé thinks I'm an idiot..." Ranma thought outloud.

"Because it's true!" Everyone yelled.

...

"Why ya blushin'?" an evil voice said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" We all screamed.

"W-was that H-h-happosai?" akaneXranma4ever said.

"CRAP!" I yelled. " No, kuso!"

"You don't cuss in English, so you cussed in Japanese?" hero in a cup asked.

"You know there are people who speak Japanese that read this, right?" znta said.

"Oh, crap!" I said.

"That's better!" hero in a cup said.

"Did ja forget 'bout me?" Happosai said.

"No! We're just ignoring you!" I screamed.

"Hey wait... Happosai, weren't you already killed?" znta said.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders, so he continued.

"Oh well... Prepare to go Kabloomy!" znta shouted, getting his bazoka ready. "vic, that was the lamest catch pharse ever!"

"It was the only thing I could think of! Sheesh!" I said.

"It was really lame..." akaneXranma4ever said.

"Yep!" hero in a cup said.

"Ok! Next time I'll think of something else!" I yelled.

"Next time? Does that mean we're not gonna get Happosai now?" Some random dude, that just entered the story, said.

"Who's that?" Happosai asked.

"I don't know... Hey kid, why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to be here!" said the, I guess, kid.

"Go away little kid! Scram!" znta said.

"No. There's an easier way." hero in a cup said. He threw a ramen cup. "Kid, go get the ramen!"

"Ramen? Yeah! Ramen! Ramen, ramen, ramen!" said the kid, chasing the ramen cup.

"Was that Naruto as a little kid?" znta asked.

"Probably." hero in a cup answered.

We all shrugged.

"Oh yea! Die, you little freak!" I screamed, trying to kill Happosai.

An Hour Of Running Later...

"Crap! How did we get to China?" I yelled, still trying to kill Happosai.

He shrugged. "I don' know. This is your story, dude!"

_**Pow!**_

"The idiot's right for once dude!" znta said.

"Then, why did you punch him?" I asked.

"He's an idiot, and they never get hurt?" he guessed.

I shook my head. Then, I started chasing the miget with my 'The Flaming Chainsaw of Doom' TM (again.).

15 Minutes Later...

"They're at it again..." akaneXranma4ever pointed out.

"I know! This is the best show ever!" znta said, grabbing the popcorn (that just popped) out of the microwave.

"She's having fun killing him, and we're having fun watching them! It's a win-win!" hero in a cup spread out a few lawn chairs. "I set out a chair for you. So make me some popcorn!"

"Good point!" akaneXranma4ever said, grabbing a handful of popcorn and sitting in a chair.

"So you're on our side, huh?" hero in a cup asked.

akaneXranma4ever sighed and nodded.

znta and hero in a cup high fived. "~We got her to join us! We got her to join us! Yahoo!~" I've got no clue why they were singing, but -who cares- they were.

8 Hours Later...

"Isn't it old yet?" akaneXranma4ever asked, very much annoyied.

"Nope!" hero in a cup said.

"It gets better every passing second!" znta screamed.

"Wow, that was deep... Kinda..." akaneXranma4ever said, suprized-ish.

"I know right!" znta said.

"That ruined it..." akaneXranma4ever thought. "That sounds more like you!" she exclaimed.

2 Days Later...

_**Snore, snore.**_

Everyone was asleep. But, me and Happosai were still fighting.

"Dang, you're good!" I said.

"Og... we've been going at this for days! How much energy do you have?" he whined.

"As much as I need!" I exclaimed. "Rawr! Go 'Flaming Chainsaw Of Doom!' TM! Kill the perv!"

"I give up..." The perv wheezed.

I smiled really big and woke up the other peoples.

"Hey, guys and guyets! I beat him!" I exclaimed.

"How long have you guys been going at that?" akaneXranma4ever asked.

"About 2 or 3 days!" I exclaimed.

"How many pichers of coffee did you drink?" znta asked.

hero in a cup walked over to my bookbag, that I just got a second ago. "Hmm... 10 pitchers of coffee, 37 Monster energy drinks, 8 bottles of pop, and... Did you just give up and drink caffeine?" he said.

"Raw, pure caffeine? How do you get that? Is that even real?" znta asked.

"Yep! Go to Kwik Shop! Yep!" I answered.

...

"How much says, tommorrow she's gonna have a hangover?" Nibiki asked.

"$1,000." Ranma said.

"Let's see!" Nibiki said.

The Next Day...

"OMFG! HEADACHE!" I yelled.

"You cursed again! Does it hurt that bad?" hero in a cup asked.

"Yes! Bloody F_in' yes!" I yelled.

...

"~You owe me $1,000! I can buy a video game! Laaa laa la!~" Nibiki sang.

"Crap!" Ranma dug in his pockets. "Remind me to never bet with you again..."

...

"Um.. This chapter should end now and maybe vic will be better by next chapter! Good bye! See ya all next chapter!" znta said.

_**Snore.**_ ("She took Niquil..." hero in a cup explained.)

* * *

><p><strong>znta: When I reviewed, I got a Kuno plushy! I beat the crap out of him every night!<strong>

**akaneXranma4ever: Life sized cut out of a rabbit!**

**hero in a cup: I got a rock...**

**Me: You got the best prize ever! You got to eat Ryouga!**

**hero in a cup: I was barfing for a week!**

**Me: But the dumb pig is gone, isn't he?**

**znta: Yep!**

**Me: See?**

**hero in a cup: I got a better prize then all of you guys!**

**znta: I want a better prize!**

**akaneXranma4ever: Me, too!**

**Me: Aaah! Hangovers hurt!**

**znta: Yes. Yes they do..**

**Me: Peace!**

**znta: Sure!**

**hero in a cup: Adios!**

**akaneXranma4ever: Review!**


	6. Oneshot No Ichi

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Ranma ½. Sigh.**

**Me: I also don't own:**

**hero in a cup: Me, with all my pervy random awesomeness!**

**znta: Or me! But I came up with the idea of this story!**

**Me: Which I kinda gave up on because I haven't updated in, like, forever, I let a bunch of random people join-**

**Everyone: Hey!**

**Me: -, and now it's a random collection of oneshots that will hopefully make up the story line and plot of this story...**

**akaneXranma4ever: Hey! Don't forget about me!**

**hero in a cup: Yea, no one owns her...**

**Let the random oneshot begin!**

* * *

><p>"Noooooooo! We have math next! I forgot to do that stupid homework! Crap! Picchiotti's gonna kill me!" I yelled out in agony during lunch.<p>

Needless to say, everyone turned to look at me.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

I started brainstorming. _'Get cold water and ask Kuno, get hot water and ask "The Black Rose" , beg Akane, skip class and kill Ryoga, skip class and kill Happosai, beat dad and Mr. Tendo, fake barfing to get out of school, hide out in the bathrooms all day, ext.'_ Ok. I'll beg Akane.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

"Akane, ...um... I-" I started to say.

She ripped the math paper in my hands away ("When did it get there?"), got out a pen, scribbled some junk, and-

"Ta da! All done, honey!" she exclaimed, slipping the paper into my hands, gave me a peck on the cheek, and rushed away into the play set.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

("There was a play at my school?" "Yep you were in it, Ranma!" "You're the worst author ever!" "Thanks! That means a lot to me! I would like to thank my mom and dad for dealing with me-" "No! It isn't an award! It's a figure of speech!" "Oh...")

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

I'm pretty sure of two things:

a. The author is a psycho, lunitic, who should not only be in the mental ward, but also should be in jail for writing about me.

b. Now I have a blush that will be on my cheeks for ever and after.

* * *

><p><strong> Basc in the amazing shortness and the shortness of oneshots come!<strong>

**And yes, I should be in jail, 'cause after not updating for, like, a long time, I gave you this.**

**So, sorry all the poor peoples who had to read this crap...**


	7. It's Easter! Part 1

**Ranma: Aaaaah!**

**Akane: Gasp! Is Vic finally updating?**

**Me: Why, yes, I guess I am.**

**Ranma: ...Was that answer necessary?**

**Me: Are you necessary?**

**Ranma: Arg... Why are you so annoying?**

**Me: Why are _you_ so annoying?**

**Akane: Teehee~ Vic doesn't own Ranma 1/2~! **

**Me: And I am sorry for the OOC-ness. I haven't really watched the series for a... Uh... I think since the last update...**

**Ranma: ...Really? **

**Me: ...Yeah, so... Oh, and Akane's narrating this one. **

**Ranma: Hurray. (Sarcasm)**

**Akane: (Hug) I knew you loved me~~~~~!**

**Ranma: O/O What?**

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"..."

"..."

"...You didn't notice? Real-"

"WHAT? EASTER IS TOMORROW?" A **loud** yell rang throughout the streets.

"Yes, we have been through this many times, Ranma. Have you just not been listening?" Genma commented about the delayed overreaction.

"B-but it was just Christmas!"

This time, my sister snarkily replied. "Three or more months ago."

But, my fiancé didn't hear, he was much too busy, scurrying about the house, apparently complaining about his life. "...First, the author doesn't write the Christmas thing so every reference I make about it makes the readers think I'm crazy... And then, time suddenly changes... And I didn't go Easter shopping... And...(Stopping there)..."

"Don't worry, honey~! I already got everything ready~~!"

After my, uh, statement, the boy with the ponytail mumbled another thing (That sounded suspiciously like "...And, also, the author leaving huge plot holes like this...") and lifted his head to ask what exactly I did.

I answered, "Put up decorations, did the shopping, made assorted candies, stuff like that~~~!", and pointed out the cut out pictures of spring-ish things, such as bunnies and butterflies~.

When he looked, his face gained an odd look and he looked up to the sky and asked "How did I miss _that_?" Then he spaced out for a while.

...

Well, it was 9 p.m., and everyone in the Tendo house was going to sleep.

What? It was a holiday! Ug... Don't judge us...!

I'm also kinda tired... Zzzzzzzz...

"***SLAM***"

'_What was that?_' I wondered, but finally thought, '_Oh, well, it isn't my concern._'

And that, I rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da~! There's part one~! And yes, in case you were wondering, I <span>was<span> too lazy to type the rest of it. I'll try and write part two tomorrow. **

**But, you can not be too sure with me~~~! **

**...That's a weird thing to be proud of, huh? **


	8. It's Easter! Part 2

**Ranma: I-is... the world going to end?**

**Genma: I think it is! Vic is finally updating the Easter arc-story-line-y-thingy!**

**Ranma: ...Even though it's June...?**

**Me: Yes, because, if I don't, I'm probably going to put it off till next Easter.**

**Ranma: But wouldn't that be better than updating the East-**

**Me: Who cares~? Anyway, Akane not narrating this one for some reason. Actually, she hasn't popped up at all yet in the author's note, so, who knows where she is?**

**Ranma: ...I haven't either... **

**Me: Well, since no one else seems like they are going to say it, I don't own Ranma 1/2 and I have still been too lazy to actually re-watch it or anything since before Easter, so again, I'm sorry if it sound OOC or anything. **

**Ranma: ...WAIT! You haven't said who is narrating this chapter!**

**Me: ...I thought you could have guessed that it was you...**

**Ranma: ...**

* * *

><p>"...Ok, she's asleep... Now, I have approximately 10 and a half hours to go find Akane a gift and sleep so I'm not a zombie in the morning..." I mumbled to myself, walking to the nearest shop-place.<p>

'_It's Easter so I should probably get something that is, erm, Spring related, I guess... Hm.. Spri- Wait! Arg! I'm such an idiot!' _

I walked into the store, looking around for what I needed, and trying find it quickly and easily.

But, of course, life didn't want to actually work out for me, as per usual, and made me look all over the friggin' place before I finally broke down and asked an employee. "...Uh, hello Miss 'Maka', do you know where the bags of fake grass are...?"

"Yes, right down that aisle," she pointed. "and to the left."

"...Really?" I asked, ironically and mentally facepalmed. _'I already walked down there, but never looked at the other side... Why am I such an idiot...?'_

"Mm hm. I don't lie to customers." Then, seemingly, another employee, one with a name-tag that read 'Soul', walked up and stared at her, as if saying that what she just said was a complete lie. "...That often..."

I just shrugged and walked away, but I still heard a part of their conversation, that if I remember correctly when something like:

"*Bam!* You idiot!"

"What was that for?"

"Stop embarrassing me in front of the customers!"

"That was why? So uncool."

"And, STOP SAYING THAT WORD! I mean, seriously! You're as bad as Black Star and his 'Ya-hoo's!"

Or something. I'm not sure, because I'm not a stalker, so, yeah...

Anyway, I finally got the friggin' fake grass, a basket, and some candy (That were never mentioned...) and walked out of the place, to the next destination for my plan.

**~~Le time skip~~**

"Please, akaneXranma4forever! I'm begging you!"

"...Well, normally, I would love to help, but you kinda barged into my house and asked if you could give me to Akane as an Easter present..."

"...Erm, nice job summarizing and making me sound like an insane lunatic..." I murmured.

A big sweatdrop formed on her forehead. "...Sorry. And fine, but just because I want to see your wedding soon."

And with a huge blush on my face and a basket, with a bunch of mounds of fake grass, candy, and a rabbit in it, in hand, I went back to the house before realizing that it was only 11:30pm. Then, promptly facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was a complete fail...<strong>

**At least you people can see what I have been watching lately, instead of updating anything...**

**Bleh, I need to get a life. Or finish watching Soul Eater. Whichever's easier...**

**By the way, I was also too lazy to finish this... thing... Again.**


End file.
